The invention is a system and method for supporting a pair of seats. While a best mode for using the invention incorporates a system including a boat, the invention is well-suited for use in other applications and environments as well. For example, many fishing boats are equipped with brackets and mounts for a single chair, which precludes one from fishing alongside another person. The invention herein disclosed allows to persons to sit adjacent one another.